


Hiding in the Garden

by ThePotterWatcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluffy oneshot, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione - Freeform, Fremione Fanatics' Yule Fest 2020, fairy safe, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/pseuds/ThePotterWatcher
Summary: Fred finds Hermione in the garden at Grimmauld Place hiding from Harry's Christmas party. Conversations and confessions ensue.This story was written for the Fremione Fanatic's Yule Fest 2020 and its just a cute little oneshot fluffball that wouldn't go away.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93
Collections: Fremione Fanatics 2020 Yule fest





	Hiding in the Garden

"Granger? What are you doing out here?" Fred Weasley asked, spotting her as he walked out in the back garden of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Oh, hello Fred. I haven't seen you all night. I needed a few minutes of quiet, there are so many people in there," Hermione said, scooting over on the bench she sat on and gesturing for him to sit.

"Yeah, I've been here an hour or so. You were busy rubbing elbows with all those important people."

"Trying to escape more like. I think Harry invited the whole auror department."

"Poor sod, I think he was about ready to throw the lot out when I ducked out. Gin's got a knack for running interference though."

"I'd say, she's been doing it her whole life. So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Too loud, too crowded. Needed a minute too, I reckon. How's your holiday been? I haven't seen much of you since you've been back."

"Oh, fine, a lot of studying, really. Your mum and dad have been wonderful, letting me stay with them, since my parents decided to stay in Australia."

"Gin said you were bunking with her again. You'll do well on your NEWT's though, don't fret. Not that I'm the best source for that, seeing as how I never took them, but I do know you."

"Thanks," Hermione turned pink at the compliment and turned to look around the garden, thinking of something to say. "Oh look, it's snowing."

"Perhaps we should go back in, don't want you freezing to death," he smiled at her, though he made no move to stand up.

A loud crash came from inside the house followed by raucous laughter and indistinguishable shouts from Harry. Fred and Hermione looked at each other before laughing themselves.

"Maybe a few minutes more," Hermione offered and transfigured her mitten into a thick blanket and pulled it over herself and Fred. "How are things coming at the shop?"

"Shop's doing well, nearly back to normal. We had to start over from scratch, so we’re finally getting caught back up. Having a reason to hole up and avoid George and Mum for a while has been nice, they are still treating me like I'm made of glass."

"They almost lost you, Fred."

"Yeah, but they didn't. I'm still here. I limp around a bit, sure, but I'm not an invalid and I'm tired of being treated like one." He was breathing hard and clenching his fists, when he looked up and registered Hermione’s expression he ducked his head.

"I'm sure you are."

"I'm sorry, been a bit of a sore subject lately."

"Let's think of a new one, then," Hermione said and squeezed his arm gently. The song changed to an old Christmas carol, and she smiled. "Oh, I love this song. My mum and dad used to take me caroling when I was small. Hearing this song always takes me right back there. Mum has a wonderful voice. Dad and me, not so much. We would sing along all the same, as loudly as we could."

"That's fantastic," he said, smiling. They sat quietly for a few moments listening to the music together. Fred peeked over at her humming to the song and cleared his throat." Can I ask you something? It's entirely none of my business, but I'm curious."

"You can ask, I may not answer though," she smiled at him, urging him to continue.

"Fair enough. What ever happened with you and Ron? I remember you two seemed to be headed for the altar, when I woke up you were plainly not together."

Oh, well," Hermione said, stopping to think for a moment.

"You don't have to say anything, I was just curious."

"It was a number of things, honestly. We had a moment, during the battle where I was certain we would end up together. Then the war was over, our lives weren't in constant danger, all the adrenaline was gone. And it was... just a moment, and it passed. For weeks, we were attending funerals or trials almost daily. After that, he spent time helping at Hogwarts, I went to Australia to find my parents. We just sort of decided we weren't in the right place for a romantic relationship."

"Hmmm, that seems quite... mature for Ron."

Hermione couldn't help the giggle that escaped her "Well, war has a tendency to give us all a bit of perspective. Oh, fine, it may have been more one sided at first. But he took it well enough and now we're friends again. He's even brought a date to the party tonight, and she's lovely."

"I never did get a chance to thank you. For visiting so much while I was in the hospital."

"Oh, well, it was no trouble. If I'm honest, it was purely selfish on my part. When I got back from Australia I started visiting people who were still in the hospital, there were quite a few of you who were so seriously injured. Most I knew, some I didn't. I wanted to help any way I could. One day I'd gone to visit with Lavender and I ended up at your room. It was one of the few times you were alone so I came in and started reading to you. I came every day to give George a break, but then when you woke up you asked me to keep coming."

"Hearing your voice, I don't know, it was calming, I guess is the right word. Probably because I'd heard it so much while I was sleeping. Either way, it was comforting. I still have a bit of trouble falling asleep some nights, since you left for Hogwarts."

"Professor McGonagall has been quite accommodating with students who are struggling with being back at school. I know a number of students who go home every weekend and some even every night. I'll speak with her about connecting your floo to the common room, if you'd like. You can come to me if you are ever have trouble, I'll come read to you."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. I very much enjoyed the conversations we had and I have more than enough reading to do that's guaranteed to put you straight to sleep."

"You're pretty incredible, you know?"

Again Hermione felt the color painting her cheeks and searched around hoping the landscape would give her something to say. Looking to the house she realized it had become much quieter in the time they had been talking and guessed the party was dying down. Checking her watch she was surprised to see they had been in the garden talking for the past hour.

"I didn't realize it was so late. I guess we should probably head back in." She began folding the blanket she had transfigured earlier.

A song came on the wireless inside the house. One they had both heard many times over. An old Celestina Warbeck song Mrs. Weasley played over and over again every Christmas.

"How about a dance before we go back in?" Fred asked, holding out his hand.

His face was so transparently earnest that Hermione took his hand without hesitation. They remained silent for several seconds, both working to find an easy rhythm. He still had trouble with his leg since the war, though she hardly minded accommodating him by holding him closer and moving together slowly.

"If I were to kiss you right now, would that be okay with you?" Fred asked as they made another slow circle.

"If you were to kiss me right now, it would change everything," she answered, staring straight into his eyes.

"And if I'm okay with that?"

"Then I am as well."


End file.
